That damned Dream
by GettingMad
Summary: Senko is a new girl, and some weird things happen to her, all she knows is that a dream told her to find the spirit detective. But there's alot more to it then that! No romance I don't think! RR It gets pretty funny!
1. Default Chapter

Getting Mad (GM) : hey, morons, in case you COULDN'T TELL, I own nothing.  
  
Kurama: good thing to-  
  
GM: shut up! Listen, I was going to make this a ROMANCE fic, but I wont! and to think, I added a girl and everything.  
  
Kurama: well, I'm sick of people makeing me kiss their charecters anyway!  
  
GM: sigh I guess I'll see where this thing ends up.  
  
Yusuke had seen the new girl in school, her and Keiko had gotten along smoothly.  
  
"Yusuke, this is Senko," Keiko introduced him to a girl. Senko was her name, as Keiko had said. Senko had redish-brown hair and green eyes. She had a huge greeting smile on her round face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well, that's more than I thought I'd get anyone to say to me," Senko smiled. "But I don't NEED anyone to say anything to me, I'll just talk to myself."  
  
Keiko giggled. "Yeah, I know that much."  
  
The rest of that school day Senko and Keiko were hanging around eachother, Keiko laughing, and Senko dragging the laughter out.  
  
"Hey, Uremshi," Senko said to him, he was walking alone, and she was alone to.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yu're like a...spirit detective thing...right?" Senko asked tilting her head.  
  
"How'd you know?!?" he sounded annoyed.  
  
"Sheeesh, chill, I guessed, OK? Is that now a crime?" Senko snapped at him.  
  
"How'd you guess?!?"  
  
Senko sighed, "Listen, I don't know how. I just had a dream that had something to do with me finding some spirit detective thing...so, for some reason I thought it was you," Senko smiled innocently.  
  
"Why?" Yusuke seemed a little annoyed.  
  
"Don't ask me! I'm as dumb as pudding...or maybe dumber!" she laughed. "Catch ya' later," she said as she walked away wavine good bye to him.  
  
"OK, I'll find out what's going on soon enough, I won't push myself, I've found one thing out," Senko sat under a tree in the park talking to herself. "All I have to do is figure why I need to know and what was telling me and some other crap..." she sighed. She closed her eyes thinking. After a while she got up and left for her house.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Senko's mom called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," Senko mummbled and walked up to her room.   
  
Her room had dark green walls and normal floors. The sun poured in and made light.  
  
Senko threw her head onto her pillow and yelled abd mummbled. She really was that angry that she had to figure out what's going on. She lifted her head, and at the window she saw a guy pertched there. He had black hair and a head band.  
  
"OK, now, you DO realize that you are scareing me you freak don't you!" Senko yelled at him after running to the oppasit side of her bed, the one that would block her from the window.  
  
"Hn..." he replied. he is Hiei incase you are stupid and can't tell.  
  
"WHAT!?! I have NO clue whatthat means!!!" she screetched. "What do you want?!?"  
  
'Is she the one Yoko wanted Kurama to get? Stupid fox had to send me to do all his work,' Hiei thought. He jumped down away and ran to leave.  
  
But, as he ran, Senko could only see him in slow motion. She saw everywhere he ran, and saw everyturn he made in slow motion.  
  
"What? how come I saw like..." Senko rubbed her eyes and gulped. "If someone won't tell me what's going on I'll...grrrr..."  
  
GM: OK! so, it wasn't much, but it's pretty original I think! It beats haveing on of thosestupid over done mob scenes in it!  
  
Kurama: I agree with you on that.  
  
GM: BETTER!  
  
Kurama: review or else Ivy-I mean GM will make the other chapters pure shit.(OOC, don't you agree?!?HAHA!)  
  
GM: 'zactly! I will also make all other YYH fics have crappy reviews! haha! Just kiddin! I won't do that! Just please review or die! 


	2. The Dream part One

GM: sniffle I feel so happy that I got 5 reviews so far, that is unless you are reading this 44 million years from now, bye then I should have more than 5!   
  
Kurama: GM, you're supposed to do DISCLAIMERS! NOT RAMBLE STUPIDLY!  
  
Anime Nienna(AN):sings I'm off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!skips around  
  
GM: cool! I wanna go!  
  
Kurama: but you have to make the fic!  
  
GM: oh, yeah! hey, AN, could you stay for the after notes?  
  
AN: will there be...CHEESE?  
  
GM: yes!  
  
AN: OK!  
  
GM: oh, claimer of dis! I own only the computer, and that's only until I'm kicked off! so, I have nothing, exept a few good friends, and my ability to ramble on, and on, and on, and-uh...you get the point! I will be makeing the dream! NO LIES! OK if you have no clue what i am speeking off, READ THE CHAPTER BEFOR THIS ONE!! DUH!  
  
Kurama: Ivy, take it easy.  
  
GM: NEVER!  
  
AN: MUWAHAHAHAH  
  
GM: MUWAHAHAHAH  
  
Kurama: --U this fic will start now, no more delays, sorry if you were annoyed.  
  
GM: Oh yeah, I will quizz you in my little after notes and I want answers! You must prove your attention paying abilities to me!  
  
Kurama: hits Ivy's head and makes her start the fanfic  
  
Senko sighed. "The best way to understand is to go through the facts," she told herself. "OK! I know I had that dream, there actually IS a spirit detective, so that guy in my dream might as well be real. I also know that two plus two equsals four and my going over these stupid facts helps me with NOTHING!" she plopped down on her bed and screamed inot her pillow.(AN: woah, she must be angry! GM: well, she's scared, I guess it's irritateing her. Kurama: your babbleing is side tracking this!)   
  
She went back to sleep, it was late. Senko's dream came back to her...  
  
(THE DREAM! dun dun dun)  
  
It was raining, here Senko was, standing in a forest. She was freezing. "Since when is rain so cold?" her voice made an echo sound- after all, it was a dream. She looked at her body, it was covered in her normal clothes. Nothing different waqs about her- only her surroundings were. The, out of the shadows she could see (AN:who!?! GM: I wanna see! Kurama: --U please quit this, it's getting annoying. GM: sheesh!) a man, with silver hair and dressed in all white. (AN: who dat? GM: I dunno. Kurama: QUIT! GM: sorry, this'll be our last join in on the fic!) The man had fox ears- he wasn't a man, he was a kitsune. (DUH!) (GM, I know you wrote that last comment!) (oops!)  
  
Now, i'd like you to think for once, kitsune, white clothes, silver hair, mmmhhhhmmmm, Yoko! His golden eyes glinted from far away.  
  
Senko scrunched her own eyes to get a look. She walked up to him. "Hello! I'm Senko!" she introduced herself to him like she would have to any person.   
  
"I'm Yoko," she liked his voice, it was nice to her, "Senko, I need your help."(GM: rolls eyes that's original! who wrote this crap!?! Kurama: You did. GM: Oh, well, this is great! )   
  
"Help?!? Ha! Like I'm gonna-" he said nothing at her mocking, his glance was enpugh to cut her off. "What?" her voice said softly.  
  
Yoko looked at her (GM: duh! what else is he gonna look at?!? His feet?! This is suck crap! I don't care who wrote it- Kurama: Ivy, QUIT IT! GM: sorry!)  
  
to be continued...  
  
I'm in a hurry to get this chappie up so yeah I will continue the dream! no lies! so yeah R and R if you wuv me!  
  
Kurama: aren't you supposed to quizz them?  
  
GM: oh, yeah! well, An, you wanna quizz them?  
  
AN: where's my cheese?!?  
  
GM: gives AN cheese happy now?  
  
AN: OK!  
  
GM: Kurama, YOU QUIZZ THEM!  
  
Kurama: Ok, uh, in those little () perenthasies (SP?) what made me mad that AN and GM kept doing?  
  
GM: nevermind don't quizz them! JUST REVIEW ME! LOTSIES!  
  
AN: YEAH! And I'll give you some cheese! hugs own cheese 


	3. And so it begins

discalimer: nope ain't got it!  
  
GM: yeah so we'll jsut start off where we were no delays.  
  
Kurama: yeah no more delyas.  
  
AN: but wouldn't this right here counts as a delay.  
  
GM: yes. amnd this.  
  
AN: and this.  
  
Hiei: (to AN) baka ona.  
  
AN: YES! I'M YOUR BAKA ONA! (jumps on to Hiei)  
  
GM: uh... I should start this fic befor my lil notes get any weirder.  
  
Kurama: thank you Ivy.  
  
GM: I said 'I should' not 'I will.'  
  
Kurama: I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU IF YOU DON'T QUI-  
  
GM: lalaaaaa ha-ha I just make you OOC!  
  
Kurama: go to hell.  
  
GM: BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! STILL OOC-ING YOU!  
  
AN: on with the fan fic!!  
  
GM: oh yeah pa-leaseeeeeyyyy excuse ANY typeos or crappily spelled words! :P OK here we go go!  
  
Yoko looked at her, she seemed very shy for some reason. "Senko, there is a demon who can kill me, in my demon form and in my human form I can't tell-"  
  
"What? Human form?" Senko looked confused.  
  
"Yes, I need you to find the spirit detctive, that way you can get to me, I need you to be my messenger, tell Yusuke what's going on." Yoko couldn't do that in his human form, something wouldn't let him say this demon's name.   
  
"Tell him that you need help?" Senko asked to assure herself they were on the same page.  
  
"Yes. And-" he was about to speak but Senko the loud mouth cut him off.  
  
"And what? Just be a messenger?!" Senko sounded angry.  
  
"No-"  
  
"What else? I am just a human girl. Nothing I can really do." Senko sounded mad, What else can I do? she thought, Do his loundry?!?  
  
"No, Senko, see, you aren't just human-"  
  
(dream ends)  
  
BUZZ BUZZ! her alarm clock sounded.  
  
"Damn! Just my luck I never wake up a little later and hear the rest!" she grummbled.  
  
Senko reached into her drawyer (Kurama: OK, AN, GM, are you girls OK? You haven't interupted in a while. GM: shhhh! I'm writting here! AN: yeah! let her consentrate!) and pulled out a note pad. She checked off a box with "Ask soemone named Yusuke if he's a spirit detective". The next box she had to check said "Get his help". She'd have to do that box checking today. Senko leaned back and stretched. "Eh, my back!" she said as she stretched more.  
  
(At schoolness) Senko sat tapping her pen on her desk. What was she suppsoed to do? This was a little awkward on her part. (GM: OOOOOH! I am the autheress I can do whatever I want! maybe Senko and Yusuke should run away together! AN: why do you say that? GM: cuz I have gone to long with out playing in the story and enterupting! Kurama: rolls eyes) She sat through the whole lesson, but practically in a daze. Like this matters! Senko holllard in her head, hell maybe I can get a job that involves working with the spirit detectives! But that's unlikely... Senko sighed. "Wonder what the teacher said...?" she asked herself after 45 minutes in her own thoughts.  
  
(After schoolness) Senko was walking home and there was Yusuke, how was she going to say anything?  
  
After about 5 minutes of thinking what to do, she ran up to Yusuke and jumped on his back and pinned him to the ground!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yusuke yelled with his face in the dirt.  
  
"The hell if I know," Senko laughed. She got off him and let out her hand so he could stand up. "...sorry," she said.  
  
"GAH!" Yusuke hollard while brushing off all the dirt on him.   
  
"Uh...sooooo....read any good books lately...?" Senko asked shuffleing her feet.  
  
Is she trying to gte me to go out with her... I'm taken... Yusuke thought. "I'm taken." Yusuke finally said.  
  
"What?" Senko scratched her head. "You took something?"  
  
"No! I said "I'm taken"," yusuke said.  
  
Senko finally realized what he meant, and laughed. "Like that matters! Geezers! There's a demon out to kill Yoko and yeah so he needs a messenger and I'm doing the job. Plus I can do something else but I woke up to early."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Senko sighed. She grabbed Yusuke's hand and pulled him to a bench that way she could exlain betterer (Kurama: GM! Betterer is NOT a word! GM: who cares! I secretly drugged my readers into signing a paper saying they will excuse any stupidity!! -) (fine!) 'she could exlain BETTER!'   
  
"OK. So, I guess you know who Yoko is, right?" Senko asked.  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO STUPID DON'T "SO?' ME!!!" Senko yelled. "Now. Ok, on to what I said. I had a dream, and that's how I knew you were the spirit detective. Yoko told me. He wants me to tell you, that, there is a demon after him. For some reason in his human form he can't tell you. And uh... yeah... that's about it."  
  
Yusuke thought for a while, "Better go tell Botan and-"  
  
"PEEK-A-BOO!" giggled a bouncie voice that just popped up. It was Botan, blue hair and all.  
  
The minute she heard a voice, Senko squeeled. Much like a little girl. Yes, that's right, maybe she should go cry home to her momma. (Kurama: that was rude. AN: HAHA! HEEHEE! Piggies squeel! GM: WEEEEEE! Kurama: why me?)  
  
"This sounds like a mission! YAAY!" Botan cheered, she grabbed on to Yusuke's and Senko's arms, but they both broke out.  
  
"WTF?" Senko said.  
  
"Oh! HI! I'm Botan, this grim reaper! And Koenma is sort of Yusuke's boss and uh... well... I can explain to you later! There's alot to clear up!" Botan smiled.  
  
"Botan, you know I have to tell Keiko when ever I get a new mission." Yusuke grummbled. "And don't we have to get Kuwabara?"  
  
Botan giggled, "Ooopsies! Silly me!"   
  
"Eh..." Senko said. "Do I know who Kuwabara is? It sounds familiar..." Senko thought.  
  
"Someone say my name?" asked a voice that to Senko sounded slightly challenged.   
  
Senko looked over her shoulder, and saw a big red headed guy. She felt a little nervous becuase he was so huge, like a body builder.  
  
Yusuke smiled, "Don't be afraid, it's just Kuwabara." Yusuke laughed.  
  
Senko looked at Kuwabara, "HEY! My name's Senko!" she put her hand out for him to shake. She gave a big smile.  
  
Kuwabara got a cocky smile, "I'm sure you've heard of me I'm the great Kazuma Kuwa-"  
  
"Blahblah" Senko said. "So, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I or are there anyothers waiting to pop out of nowhere?" Senko asked looking around a tad bit paranoid.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
GM: OOOOOOOHHHH! I LIKE DIS CHAPPIE DE BEST SO FARS!!!   
  
AN: UMMMMM! REVIEW AND GET CHEESE!  
  
Hiei: I like how I was the one to get the last word-  
  
GM: SHUT UP! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRIZE YOU JERK!  
  
Kurama: this is disturbing.  
  
Hiei: very.  
  
GM: was the chapter long enough NOW?   
  
AN: after you review this review my (Anime Nienna's ) stuff!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
STAY TUNED FOR A POSSIBLE OTHER CHAPTER! BUT IT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN IF I DO NOT GET MY SWEET SWEET REVIEWS! 


	4. Half Chappie

disclaimer: I own... TOOTHPASTE!  
  
Kurama: I give up...  
  
AN: why? I OWN CHEESE! (hugsies cheese)  
  
Hiei: (tries to run away)  
  
AN: NO YOU DON'T! (grabs Hiei)  
  
GM: ummm... (steps away) I'll uh... just start this fic...  
  
Kurama: why do you have to lie?  
  
GM: WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIE!???  
  
Kurama: you made me speak after you said you'd start the fan fic, therefor, you lied.  
  
GM: I DID NOT MAKE YOU SPEAK!  
  
Kurama: Ivy, you write my diolog anything anyone says in this fic IS YOUR EVIL DOING!!!  
  
GM: OH Exept AN, she just kinda says her own thing...  
  
AN: Lalalala!  
  
Kurama: -.-U let's just start the-  
  
GM: I SAY WHEN WE START THE FIC! 0.o it just occured to me, I HAVE ALL POWER!  
  
Hiei: (yelling at AN) GET OFF OF MEEE! BAKA ONA!!  
  
AN: I am your baka ona!!!  
  
GM: AHEM! Let us start...  
  
"Huh?" Senko turned around and faced Hiei. "AHHH! Not you again!" She squeeled and ran behind Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara gave a snotty face, "I see your creepy face is scarein' 'er!" Kuwabara got look that menat either he was thinking or he was vacant, either way, he asked, "What does she mean 'again'?" (GM: OoOOoOOohHhHhH who knows? Kurama: all the readers know they read the first chapter idiot. AN: oopsies her bad!)  
  
Hiei looked at Kuwabara, "We've met befor."  
  
Yusuke looked behind him and saw that Senko was hugging on him for dear life, 'She must really be scared of him...' he thought.  
  
"Listen, baka, there's no need to be scared of me. So quit cowering." Hiei said.  
  
Senko wimpered, and left the safety of hidding behind Yusuke. She tugged on her shirt sleeve as a nervous habbit. Then, when Hiei moved, He just took a step forward, Senko squeeled and clung to Kuwabara.  
  
Botan giggled, "Seems that you really scare Senko huh Hiei?" she gave her ever so cheery sugar smile. "Well, we should just go get Kurama and be on our way!"  
  
"Nah, we don't have to get Kurama, he usually pops up sometime-" Yusuke began.  
  
"Hello," said a red-headed green eyed boy.  
  
"HAIR!" Senko squeeled and ran up to his back to hug his... hair.(WTF?) (GM: hmmm... she must like... hair...? AN: oh well.)   
  
"Um, miss, there's a person at the end of this hair you know." Kurama said, kinda chuckleing. Senko let gp and he turned around to face her. 'That's her...' he thought, 'She doesn't know who she is does she? She probably can't remember me...' Kurama thought.  
  
Senko blushed out of enbarassment, "Uh... hello, I'm Senko!" she smiled.  
  
'I've known who you are for a very long time...' he thought. "Call me Kurama."  
  
Yusuke smile and said, "Oh, Kurama, you alter ego is terrorizing Senko."   
  
To Be continued...  
  
GM: sorry folks but the last one was so long I hadda make a short one! 


End file.
